


Sleepy Sex (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: ❧ Summary : Keanu and you wake up and have some soft and lazy 3:00am sex :))
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 32





	Sleepy Sex (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon! This is prompt fic #20. Check out my tumblr for loads of more stories that I haven't posted here.

Keanu and you had retired to bed earlier that night, buzz of the caroling crickets out the window a serene nighttime song. The grim black sky holds the stars close, warmth in its opaque safety; similar to the way your husband held you just now into the late AM. Against your back, his chest lays still, unrushed, calm in the evening quietude with his love held close. Hot on your neck, his breath is steady and placid, gentle snores calming until his cocoa eyes drift open suddenly-

sleep thick with slumber pursuing flutter. Emitting a gentle yawn, the gruff of his throat drags quietly into the mute bedroom walls, lips smacking contently before drawing your body closer. With a gentle hum, he nuzzles deeper in to the satin skin of your neck, callous palm slightly trailing up into the hem of your shirt to rest on your bare stomach; smiling dozily to the scent of your Californian citrus body wash.

In a drowsy delight, his body falls in harmony with your breaths, steady and calm as the night falls further, until he feels a gentle graze of your soft hand shifting to trace inside your shirt, resting on top of his much larger one. “ _Mmmmm_ ,” You almost inaudibly moan, sleepy haze clouding your mind to the feel of his body so near. With a gentle turn in his embrace, you nuzzle into the dark of his chest, quick glance toward the clock telling you it was looming 3:00AM.

“ _Why are you awake?_ ” You probe quietly, sleep thick on your saccharine tone. His chest is warm, inviting, a beautiful save haven for your mind to delight.

Chest rumbling quietly, the deep baritone of his voice rings adjacent your ear. “Why are _you_ awake,” He returns, more of a statement than question. With his palms snaking into your shirt yet again, he soothes gentle strokes up and down your bare back, hauling you closer, both your eyes rested shut in the morning awakening.

Keanu has always been this way with you; the way he touches you, browses your skin so lightly; so loving; your body left tingling as his warmth enthralls through your nerves.

“You woke me up.” You rational, giggling quietly with your head leaning up slightly, a delicate kiss dotted to his jaw. Full and bulged, your mid brushes against his manhood, tent swollen inside his boxers, warmth swelling when your palm brushes over the clothed wood. A sly grin tints your lips, sleepy eyes fluttering with a gentle blush when you speak. “ _And what’s this?_ ”

“Your ass _was_ brushing against me.” He defends, fingers now dipping into the waistband of your flannel pajama bottoms. “Just happens when you’re around.” He sighs, chuckling through a breathy yawn, fingers trailing suggestively low into your underwear.

“ _Yeah_?” You sheepishly sigh, wet kisses falling your lips embeded to his jawline lazily as crisp AM air filters the window panes; a chilled tinge to your skin. “ _Wanna feel you closer_ …” You breathe through warm, gentle kisses now to his neck, palm delicately rubbing his bulged cock that only grows greater.

Keanu’s mouth soothes soft, gentle hums of pleasure as he places his palms to your hips, soaked into your riveting touch as your fingers explore his boxers, peeling down just enough to free his thriving balls and girthy cock. His member radiates tender heat, fully erect already for your body’s taking. “ _You gonna take care of me?_ ” He smiles into your neck, own fingers slipping off your bottoms as he palms your heat, sturdy digits circling small motions to your mound in order to spread your slickness, preparing for the way his cock would sleepily pump your moistly wet, warm folds soon.

Middle of the night sex wasn’t uncommon for you and Keanu; in fact, it happened a couple of times a week to be exact. When you’d wake in the early morning rise, craving to feel the other close, snooze would ultimately wait until you’d finish, a late night bliss in the comfort of your silky sheets protruding your bodies.

Your arms loom around his shoulders, open mouthed kisses peppered over your neck and collarbone from Keanu’s lips. With your eyes still closed, you sluggishly stroke his cock in your palm, his tongue slipping past the barrier of your teeth when he comes down for a tender kiss.

“Ready baby?” He whispers, shifting to hover over you in missionary position, voice raspy and quiet as he takes hold of his generous member, guiding it to your entrance, sinking in fully; hitting to your end when you nod him encouragement. You both sigh in relief, sleepy eyes drifting shut to the feel of the other’s warmth cocooning around. The bed rocks gently to your moving bodies, headboard thudding as it always does in the dark morning light when you wake for a quickie together, fingers tangling his chocolate mane when he rests his face between the dip of your full breasts.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Keanu murmurs, soft moans tousled with breathy sighs as he thrust in slowly, savouring in the heat of your cunt sinfully tight in the early hours. Sex like this was one of Keanu’s favourites; the way his body would mindlessly relax further, finding pure bliss in the calm of the night within you. His fingers rub against your wet folds, spreading your nectar all with ease over your clit in circular motions as he adds to your pleasure, cock deliberately pumping in and out with your fingernails sinking to the blades of his shoulders. Without much foreplay, his member stretches you whole, the burn so sweet; mixed with delicate pleasure as he places gentle kisses along the column of your neck.

Barely whimpering, you softly moan when his hand stays planted to your hip, his spare trailing up your shirt to knead your breast, each vein of his cock brushing blissfully against your tightened, slick walls. As if almost habitually, your smooth legs wrap around his waist, urging to feel him _deeper_ , quivering underneath him, craving further friction of sweet, sweet relief from his breathtakingly leisured pace.

Keanu’s cock is so big, so full, so _heavy_ that despite taking it slow, with both your bodies tired and sleepy, he’s already delved you to the brink of release, so close when his cock burries repeatedly inside your pussy, hitting the end of your hallow. Incoherent babbles and soft, broken breaths pepper his ears from your lips, mind a jumbled mess almost when he quickens his pace selectively, waves of pleasure surging both your bodies. You relish the way your bodies fit together so perfectly good, breasts pressed flush against his chest, failed attempts to ease your whiney moans when the nirvana you’d been plunged into becomes far too much.

Jerking faster, his cock throbs within you, _twitching, pulsating_ , muffled moans scattering his breath, his substantial length gliding with ease from your glossy arousal, _so perfectly_ slicked on his cock. His forehead presses against yours, eyes closed when you clench around him, gentle moans low into your neck when his orgasm nears.

“ _You feel so.._ ” He stutters, breath hitched in his raspy throat. “ _So good, sweetheart_.” All of you is too much; too beautiful, too tight, too warm, and he’s far too madly in love to not feel full to each nerve ending. Arms pulling you closer, he warns of his release, faltering. “ _Gonna cum_ ,” He tools when your walls pulse around him, cock throbbing, sheathed all the way in through your shallow breaths of praise, the sting he’s leaving delectably pure.

“ _Cum, baby. Cum inside me_.” You shiver, butterflies to the way his heavy base of balls thud against your searing core each time, the pad of his thumb softly soothing under the soft skin of your eye. “ _I’m close too_.” You gasp, speechless at how well he’s making love to you, how good he’s fucking you; even through sleepy thrusts and fatigued gestures.

“Together?” He kisses you tenderly, one hand tenderly flicking your clit as he brings you to your end when you nod, both your orgasms syncing together in beautiful harmony; a symphony of praises and gentle, discreet moans into the skin of each other. His hips snap into your cunt through your releases, bringing you down from your high as your pussy aches for him still; never quite having enough.

He’s addicting, and he’s _all_ yours.

 _Only_ yours.

Collected now, he slips out of you and collapses on the side of the bed before raising to get a towel. Affectionately, he cleans whatever he’s left behind off your thighs, subsequently wiping himself clean, tucking into bed beside you following discard of the the towel into your wash hamper. Delicate, soft kisses stipple to your shoulder, your neck, your head, anywhere his lips reach when he pulls you into his chest again, satisfied and relaxed when his hands pull the duvet over your bodies, sheltering you against his physique.

“Feel good?” He whispers quietly, smiling through a sex satisfied yawn when you kiss his chest, cuddling further in.

“ _So good_.” You assure, a yawn of your own emitted. And to the sound of his steady heartbeat and a quiet “ _I love you_ ” whispered off his lips to your ear, you drift to a beautiful slumber, honeyed dreams in anticipation to wake up to this dream of a man the next morning,

hazing over.

➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴➶ ➴


End file.
